Volume 10
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 9 |- !Next volume: |Volume 11 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 10 was released on April 18, 1996 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Heiress Murder Case Anime Episode 39-40: Wealthy Daughter Murder Case 'File 091 - The Water Time-Difference Trick ' Conan pretending to be Kogoro is now presenting his deductions. Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Takashi Ichieda. 'People ' Great Detective of the West Anime Episode 48-49: Diplomat Murder Case 'Characters introduced ' 'File 092 - The Great Detective Of The West ' During a phone call with Ran, Conan pretends to be Shinichi, but his sneezes interrupt the conversation. When Ran asks him to come home, he excuses his absence with being on a tough case. Before he can say any more, Ran hangs up to answer the front door. Conan mentally grumbles about Ran's worried behavior as he walks home. He arrives to find a teenager in a baseball cap demanding that Ran stop hiding Shinichi. Conan sneezes, attracting Ran's attention, and she comments that Shinichi is also sick. The teenager asks how she knows, and Ran explains Shinichi's phone calls. The teen concludes that Sonoko's was right about them being together, to Ran and Conan's embarrassment, and asks if Shinichi ever asks how Ran is doing rather than talking solely about himself—to care enough to call but not ask after her, Shinichi is probably watching Ran from close by. As Conan wonders in shock who the teenager is, the teen takes off his cap and introduces himself as Heiji Hattori, another high school detective. Conan sneezes again, unimpressed. Heiji explains that although Shinichi stopped appearing in the papers, people still compare Heiji to Shinichi, and Heiji wants to know if Shinichi is really a comparable detective. He also gives Conan a "cold cure", which turns out to be alcohol that he presents to Kogoro as a visiting gift. Another knock interrupts them, as a client, Kimie arrives with a request that Kogoro investigate her step-son's girlfriend, Yukiko. Kogoro comments that Yukiko appears perfect, and Heiji concludes that Kimie is suspicious about the perfection. Kimie wishes to have Kogoro also consult with her husband, Isao, in a low profile meeting at their home because Isao is a diplomat; Heiji convinces them to bring him, Ran and Conan along. Conan agrees in order to keep an eye on Heiji and what he might say, despite the alcohol having worsened his symptoms, while Heiji hopes that Shinichi might show up if Ran is along on the case. At the house, Kimie introduces Kogoro as an old friend to the butler, Fumio. Before they get further, Yukiko arrives at the house and greets Kimie as "mother". Her presence shocks Kimie, and she angrily forbids Yukiko from calling her mother even though her step-son, Takayoshi, invited Yukiko over in order to meet Isao. The group also meets Isao's father, Toshimitsu, on the way to Isao's study. Toshimitsu, Takayoshi, Yukiko, and Fumio realize that Kogoro is actually a detective, and wonder why he would be there. At the study, Isao doesn't answer Kimie's knock, and she unlocks the door to reveal him sleeping sitting up at his desk, head propped on his arm. Heiji notes the opera playing while Kimie shakes Isao and tells him to wake up, only for Isao to fall to the floor, dead. 'File 093 - Double Reasoning ' Heiji pronounces Isao dead, to Kimie's horror, just before the rest of the household arrive and learn what occurred. Kogoro calls the police while Conan examines the body, noting purple lips and a red dot near the base of the hairline; just as he spots what looks like a needle, Conan knocks heads with Heiji, who was similarly investigating. To Conan's annoyance, Heiji drops Conan back with Ran, saying that kids shouldn't be seeing dead bodies. When the police arrive, Kogoro starts to tell Megore that Isao's death was an accident, but before Conan can say otherwise, Heiji interjects that Isao was poisoned. Heiji explains the evidence that Isao was poisoned using a needle by someone with access to the house within 30 minutes of the group's arrival. Megure recognizes Heiji as the son of Heizo Hattori, Osaka prefecture's chief of police, though Heiji doesn't seem to appreciate the reminder. As Heiji talks with Megure, Ran is reminded strongly of Shinichi. Megure notes that the only entrance to the room is the locked door, which requires a key. Kimie reports there being two keys: hers, which she used to unlock the study, and Isao's, which they find still tucked into his pocket. The case is suddenly a "locked room murder". Heiji notes Kogoro's surprise at the revelation, and privately takes it as confirmation that Shinichi is telling Kogoro over the phone how to solve the cases. Heiji is determined to solve the crime first, and prompts Megure to check the alibis for the time window of the murder. The suspects give their alibis, and the suspicious alibis are Toshimitsu, Takayoshi, and Yukiko. Megure investigates the room and finds Isao's classical music collection (though opera was playing when they arrived) and a photo from 20 years ago that Conan can see well because the alcohol has made his symptoms steadily worse and now his vision is blurring. An officer also redraws attention to the random books stacked in front of Isao as if grabbed off the shelf haphazardly, before two other CSI officers discover that Isao's keychain slides into two halves and scotch tape with a bump is inside. Conan tries to see, but Ran picks him up and admonishes him to stay out of Heiji's way, before she returns to watching Heiji with a smile on her face, to Conan's confusion. Before Conan can say anything, his chest spasms, while Heiji has a thought and dashes to a different room in the house. Both detectives mentally declare they've discovered the trick, just before Conan collapses in the study. 'File 094 - The Great Detective Of The East...!? ' Conan is burning with fever, prompting the adults to call a doctor. In a different part of the house Heiji triumphantly discovers a line of catgut fishing line in the wastebasket and believes he has "won" the "detective battle". Ran is about to take Conan to a bed when Heiji returns, declaring he knows the murderer and the method. As Ran carries Conan by, Conan notices the fishing line in Heiji's pocket and worries as Heiji convinces Megure to impersonate the victim. Despite Kogoro's skepticism, Heiji declares that creating a false locked room is possible using the fishing line, scotch tape, and the gap underneath the study door. Despite being placed in a bed, Conan develops a cough and feels like he did when the apoptoxin first shrank him, worrying Ran. In the study, Heiji demonstrates the fishing line trick that threads the catgut through the victims pocket and pulls the key into place after using it to lock the door. Megure is nonplussed by the demonstration until the key actually does go into his pocket. Heiji mentally tells Shinichi to either show up and prove him wrong, or Heiji will solve everything. Down the hall, Conan convulses and Ran rushes out to grab the just-arriving doctor, leaving Conan to wonder if it's the end for him. Hide= |-|Show= Based on given alibis, Heiji rules out suspects until he accuses Toshimitsu of being the only one with enough time to pull the locked room trick. Down the hall, Ran rushes the doctor inside only to find Conan missing. As Heiji explains that Toshimitsu would know about the fishing line, and Heiji found the line in the room Toshimitsu had been in, Ran comes in looking for Conan. Heiji goes back to accusing Toshimitsu, and Toshimitsu finally confesses to the murder. However, to everyone's shock, Shinichi suddenly appears in the doorway and denies Toshimitsu's guilt. 'File 095 - The Great Detective Of The East Appears!? ' Hide= |-|Show= Ran demand to know where Shinichi has been, and Heiji tells Shinichi to explain himself. Shinichi, sweating, asks Ran to wait for him until he's done and declares Heiji's deductions to be impossible. Megure protests that Heiji already demonstrated the feasibility; when Heiji grabs Megure's pocket to show the keychain is in the inner pocket as it was originally found, however, the keychain is in the larger outer pocket instead. Shinichi explains that the key did not go into the inner pocket due to the victim's weight making the pants too tight. Furthermore, the key was folded into the pocket such that the fishing line trick could never replicate it. Shinichi declares that the keychain, the scotch tape inside, and the fishing line in the wastebasket were all plants by the murderer. Shinichi displays half a dozen other threaded fishing lines that he found in the other rooms of the house in order to frame Toshimitsu, who apparently confessed to protect the true criminal. Shinichi explains that the opera and books were to hide any noise or facial expression when Isao died, because he died right in front of Heiji and the rest of them at the hand of Kimie. She dosed him with an anesthetic prior to hiring Kogoro, and killed him in his sleep. The poison needle was hidden in a groove inside her keychain, which splits open just like Isao's. As for motive, Shinichi displays the photo of Kimie and Isao from 20 years ago, which reveals that Kimie looked just like Yukiko does. Kimie confesses that she is Yukiko's mother from her previous marriage, to a diplomat who was framed for corruption by Isao himself and died in prison 15 years ago. Yukiko was raised by her father Kenji's relatives. After becoming enraged at the realization that Takayoshi's new girlfriend was Yukiko, Isao confessed what he did to Kenji. Toshimitsu took the blame for Isao's death because he initially supported Isao's actions but then later came to regret it. Having confessed to the murder, Kimie allows herself to be arrested and led away, asking Takayoshi to take care of Yukiko. Heiji deduces Kimie's poor treatment of Yukiko was to disguise their relationship, and turns to Shinichi for confirmation, only to find Shinichi collapsed against the wall, coughing. Shinichi claims to only have a cold, and claims to know so much about th ecase because Conan told him over the phone and he hurried over by train , which Ran loudly disbelieves. She accuses Shinichi of watching from close by and laughing at her despite her worry, but Shinichi counters not to underestimate his ability as a detective: he can tell how she is just be her voice. Shinichi coughs again, prompting Ran to leave in search of the doctor again. Heiji says that he lost, but Shinichi counters: There's no win or lose, good or bad in this business… because there is always only one truth. Heiji admits that he got caught up with the case and lost his cool, just before Shinichi's heart spasms again and he starts to steam. 'File 096 - The Burning Body ' Hide= |-|Show= Knowing that his body is about to shrink again, Shinichi runs away from Heiji and Ran, despite his heartfelt wish to talk to Ran in his real body, even for only a few minutes. The pain of the transformation causes Shinichi to scream, alerting Ran to his hiding place in the toilet. However, when she bursts in Shinichi has already reverted back to Conan, complete with glasses. He tells Ran that Shinichi remembered something urgently important and ran out the door. Just before passing out, he adds that no one should know Shinichi was at the crime scene. Luckily for Conan, Ran complies with his request and the newspapers don't mention him at all, letting his survival still remain a secret. Conan spends the next three days in bed, during which time Heiji returns home, and on the third day realizes that the alcohol Heiji gave him for his cold must have triggered his transformation. Conan sneaks out to drink a glass of the alcohol, but Ran catches him and takes it away. Ran sends Conan out to play with the Detective Boys. Conan is nonplussed by their company at first, but decides to spend the day with them. Following Ayumi's lead, they go to the library to help Conan finish a book report he couldn't complete while he was sick. At the library, Conan grumpily notes the lack or organization in the kids section before finding a box of plastic-wrapped old books in individual cases. The Library Director, Shuji Tsugawa, kindly shoos Conan off and he joins the other kids at the window, where they are looking at policemen arriving at the library. Conan rushes to investigate, followed by the others. When they try to take the elevator, they can't because they exceed the maximum passenger occupancy of seven, and rush down the stairs instead. Shuji watches them go with a surprised expression. Inspector Megure questions Shuji regarding a missing employee, Tamada Kazuo, and explains to Conan that due to Kazuo's habit of calling home before leaving work, he likely died inside the library. However, the officers don't find Kazuo's body inside the library and Megure concludes Kazuo was likely kidnapped after he left the building. After the police leave and the library closes, Conan and the Detective Boys sneak out of hiding. Conan plans to search for the corpse due to finding the library suspicious. Before they can begin, the elevator becomes in use. The kids hide and Conan sees Shuji arrive and go to a box of the odd books from earlier that day. Confident in his success, Shuji monologues to himself about killing Kazuo for finding the books and fooling the police by cleverly hiding the body in the library. Despite his suspicions proving out, Conan is uncertain where the corpse might be hidden. 'People ' Library Murder Case Anime Episode 50: Library Murder Case 'File 097 - A Psychopath Prowls ' While Conan tries to figure out where the body is hidden and the significance of the books, the Detective Boys accidentally attract the attention of Shuji. Luckily, they successfully hide and he returns to his work without knowing that they're there. When he leaves with a briefcase via the elevator, Conan goes to check the books but all that remains are cases. The books that didn't fit in the briefcase must still be in the children's books room, and the Detective Boys split up to search for them. However, Genta and Ayumi switch on the room's light briefly while Shuji is still outside the library. Oblivious, they remove a shelf-stack worth of books and discover a third row of "books" with no back on either side. Conan realizes that the lack of a spine is why he thought the books were in the cases backwards. Forcing one open reveals a cache of drugs, which Tamada must have accidentally discovered with Shuji watching and been killed to keep the secret. The Detective Boys leave the room to find a phone with which to call Inspector Megure, but when it's out of order they decided to find the corpse before leaving. Conan reluctantly agrees to search the library again. A snagged shoelace makes Ayumi drop behind; she unknowingly escapes being strangled with a thin rope because Conan backtracks to collect her. An exhausting search turns up nothing, even among the movable bookshelves. A seemingly stuck mobile bookshelf was only because Genta was the one standing on the shelf to turn the crank. As Conan listens to the kids discuss Genta's heavier weight, he realizes that he keeps forgetting that his body is also currently that of a child. When the elevator wouldn't move before with four adults and four children, it meant something was wrong. Conan runs up the stairs, calling back that he knows where the corpse is. The other kids follow, and a few moments later Shuji comes up the stairwell from where he was hiding and watching them. 'File 098 - An Additional Person ' Conan rejoins the Detective Boys on the third floor after turning the elevator controls to manual. He pries open the doors and summons the elevator, explaining that because the kids weigh half the size of an adult, for the elevator to have overloaded earlier there must have been one more adult present--on the roof of the elevator. The elevator arrives with Tamada's body on the roof, but as Conan turns away to talk about calling the police, the elevator continues to rise and reveals Shuji standing inside. He initially pretends to be kind and offers to take them outside, while hiding a pipe behind his back. Conan quickly whispers instruction to the Detective Boys and distracts Shuji with the breadth of what they know about him while the kids sneak into the elevator. As the elevator starts to go down, Conan dives past Shuji and just barely makes it inside the elevator intact. Hide= |-|Show= Shuji angrily runs down the stairs to catch them, but when the elevator opens, he finds it empty. He stops the elevator on the ground floor and goes back up the stairs, trying to bait them out. He finds a barricade and oddly arranged bookshelves in one of the rooms. On Conan's signal, the kids knock over one of the bookshelves, but rather than hit Shuji it hits another bookcase, and then another. More bookcases fall as Shuji raises the pipe to kill them. Just before he can strike, the bookshelf dominoes turn around and the last falls onto him. The police are finally called and arrive to deal with the drugs, corpse, and murderer. On the way home, the kids celebrate solving the case while Conan mentally says goodbye to Conan's body and them as well. When he says goodbye, they feel like he might be leaving for a long time. Conan goes into the apartment just long enough to steal the baijiu from Kogoro's alcohol cabinet and goes to Agasa's to demonstrate the cure. Unfortunately, while drinking some of the alcohol made Shinichi's temperature rise, the transformation does not recur. Agasa speculates that Conan's body may have developed an immunity to the alcohol already. Desperate, Conan drinks more of the bottle, but the next morning finds him walking to school with the Detective Boys yet again, pale from the effects of a hangover. 'People ' Snowy Mountain Cabin Case Anime Episode 46: Alpine Hut in the Snowy Mountain Murder Case 'File 099 - Snowstorm Tragedy ' 'File 100 - The Last Words ' 'People ' Trivia *The title for each chapter are worded as the following in Case Closed: :*File 091 - The Timed Water Trick :*File 092 - Great Detective of the West :*File 093 - Two Theories :*File 094 - Great Detective of the East !? :*File 095 - Great Detective of the East Appears!? :*File 096 - The Hot Body :*File 097 - The Killer Creeps Up :*File 098 - The Other Passenger :*File 099 - Tragedy in the Blizzard :*File 100 - The Last Word See also *Manga *Volume 1-10 *''Detective Conan'' References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes